ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is a greedy and self-absorbed kid from the show Ed, Edd ve Eddy, whose main goal in life is to make money through various scams. As a young child, he was bullied mercilessly by his older brother, but due to his brother's popularity in the Cul-De-Sac, he made himself believe that his brother was very cool and a role model (something he later comes to regret and from which he redeems himself during the events of the series' finale movie). Eddy always speaks of his older brother with admiration and a bit of jealousy, even though the behaviors Eddy has learned from and shown toward his brother, while trying to emulate and ultimately surpass his popularity and 'local legend' status, have resulted in Eddy's own unpopularity with the other denizens of the Cul-De-Sac. His veil of unpopularity was lifted during the events of the finale, when Eddy apologizes to everyone after having a realization of his life, and now he and the other Eds are cherished as friends by the other kids. Eddy is a little on the short side, which is referenced throughout the series as a running gag. Despite his low stature, Eddy is very loud and overbearing, leading to some speculation that he may have a "Napoleon" complex. He often tries to trick the kids in the Çıkmaz Sokak into giving him their money or Jawbreakers. He is best friends with Ed and Edd, and the unofficial leader of the trio. Fusion Gezegeni'nin Gelişi Terrafuser Landing When the first Terrafusers are entering the Earth's atmosphere, the three Eds see one pass by their neighborhood. Edd wonders what it could be and Ed opines that it looks like a giant jawbreaker. Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek In the Gelecek, Eddy is the only character left of the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series as a whole (due to the absence of the Kankers) to have survived up to after the fall of Tekno Meydanı. Note: The following events take place in the no longer existing Future, not the Past. Gecikmiş Ödeme The Future: During the war, Eddy sold some x-ray spec's to Koruyucu Joey for a dollar, but never received his money. He sends the hero to talk to Joey. Joey explains himself and says that a Dire Hydra stole his wallet, so he can't pay back Eddy. Joey has the hero recover his wallet from a Hydra], but it turns out to be empty. He then has the hero give Eddy a sweat sock. Eddy then gives the hero a dollar and a quarter. The hero gives the money to Joey. Ranger Joey keeps the quarter and tells the hero to return the dollar to Eddy. However, there was a glitch with this mission that still left the mission task as "Defeat the Dire Hydras, Wallet: 0/1" even when the player had the wallet. Eddy`nin Teslimatları The Future: Eddy has the hero deliver some stuff to people around the world. He sends the hero to deliver some spark plugs to Mandark, stating that he needs them for some kind of experiment. The hero returns to Eddy for another pick-up; this time it's to the Şeker Korsanı, Licorice Lips. The hero delivers some lollipops to him successfully. Finally, Eddy has the hero return one last time for another pick-up. He requests that the hero give a glass of milk to Samuray Jack and explains that it will expire that very day. The hero delivers the milk just in time and Eddy wants the hero to return for a reward, showing that he is at least somewhat grateful and cares that the player has helped him twice. Korkmuş Müşteriler The Future: Recently the monsters in the Park 'n' Flush trailer park appear to be scaring away Eddy's customers. Trying to keep his business going, he requests the help of the hero again. The hero arrives at the trailer park and defeats four Dire Hydras and six Newsprint Ninjas. The hero returns to Eddy for yet another reward. He thanks Edd for building the cardboard castle and since Ed isn't around, he's gonna call the hero if the monsters come back around! Geçmiş In the Past, he is inside the Şeftali Deresi Avamı in the cardboard fortress, which protects the Çıkmaz Sokak from Fusion attacks (exactly in the same spot he was during the future). After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the Cul-de-Sac. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse and wants in exchange cash or items of greater value. Fusion Eddy is one of two Fusions that players face three times, the other being Fusion Edd. Gereksiz Bilgiler *It was revealed in a mission that he has a crush on Frankie (just like Mac and Bloo from Foster's). *He seems to think Mandark is a nerd and that Licorice Lips is a weirdo, though has respect for Samuray Jack. *He doesn't seem very concerned about the disappearances of the other Ed's in the Future. *He is using the war against Fuse to make money and doesn't care about the war. *He was the first original Cosmix Nano you get in the game. *As of the "New Beginning" creation, he is the second Cosmix Nano, the first being Uzaylı X. *In the show, his skin tone is pinkish, but in , his skin is almost the same color as Edd's. Category:Erkek Category:İnsanlar